pokemon_fangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Global
Pokémon Global is a fan-made MMORPG which is currently being developed. This game delivers an experience similar to that of the original Pokémon games, while adding cool new features, such as online battles and trading. We have further information at our website, pokeglobal.net. Our project is unique among many in that we have a policy of openness. This means that you will be kept posted on development almost constantly. Releases come quickly as well. We also support multiple OSes in accordance with Java support. Macs and Linux computers can also run Global. We are currently in a development stage; a public 0.15 release providing maps from New Bark Town to Route 31, starter selection, wild Pokémon, boxes, catching, and chat with other players is currently available. The next release plans to include boxes and perhaps PvP and trade. Made With Java, using the Slick and LWJGL frameworks on the client side, Apache MINA and Simple Framework on the server side, Tiled-based mapping system Story You are a new trainer in a region. This can be any region in the world; the stalwart four regions are there, but later one can go to places like Fiore or Holon, among others. Your journey begins when you take your first Pokémon from the local Professor; after that, you are free to choose your destinations. People around the game world offer you quests. The ultimate goal of the game is to achieve Pokémon mastery; however, there are limitless quests that can be done before that is achieved. Like many MMOs, Global does not intend to have a single, unifying plot; instead, it is subdivided into potentially dozens or hundreds of different quests, creating a diverse game experience. Even starting regions can differ between players; it is up to the trainer to choose where they want to start and end. Each player has something to do for themselves. In special events, you can even face off against fellow trainers in tournaments, as in the Pokémon anime. Another major part of the game experience is team play. Instead of just having a Team Rocket or Galactic to oppose, players form their own teams and face off against their rivals. Join teams/guilds ingame to cooperate with other trainers to reach the top of the Pokémon world. These can be anything you want; evil, good, or neutral, idealistic or mercenary. Current Features (0.15 / beta 1.5) * Twelve starters from four different regions * Part of the Johto region, stretching from New Bark Town to Route 31 * Money system which can be used to purchase PokeBalls * Pokémon storage system (*new*) * Full screen and nicer UI * Catching wild Pokémon in routes * Battling Pokémon for experience and money * Ability to level up, evolve and learn moves * A Pokémon-style, massive multiplayer game world * Chat system allowing interaction between players * Highly accurate battle system, based on Shoddy Battle engine (though not all details such as EVs, stats, and natures are visible to the user right now, almost all moves and Pokémon are implemented in code) NOTE: There are a few bugs involved if you hold down the spacebar to skip through text. Try to avoid that. Staff Leadership ''- Pivot and Sienide ''Developers - Pivot, Sienide, ZombieBear Web - Sienide, Ryan Forum Management - Viride, XLR8, Mewtwo Graphics - Dragina, Psycho Scenario - Oblivion, Pruv, Risa, Rukario Mapping - Mewtwo How to Help We can always use some: * Java developers * Mappers * Other (contact us with whatever you think you can contribute) If you're interested, PM me/post a thread on Global forums or reply here. Web Resources and Downloads We have a small web site under construction at www.pokeglobal.net. The 0.1 version is available in the download section or at http://pokeglobal.sourceforge.net/game/beta.jnlp. The demo is mainly a proof of concept for what we are developing. Note that there is also a game called Pokémon Global Revolution. This is also made under our banner, but it is offline and done in RPG Maker. Category:Programmed Games